


Poisoned

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all of the ships in this fandom are cute, im bad at writing roman though so he might be out of character, like actually i want to write about all of them, sure prinxiety is frickin adorable but c'mon, theres not enough fics of this one like honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Roman is bored on a slow day, and starts playing a game with Logan. Which one of them will win?





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, super dialogue heavy

“I’m bored Logan.”

“Read a book.”

The princely character was shocked.

“Do you know who you’re talking to?!”

Logan chuckled. Roman had a point, though he loved stories of glory and magic, princes and princesses, he always preferred having them read to him rather than reading a book himself. 

“I’m so bored, I think I might faint!”

“That’s not a symptom of being bored, Roman.”

“Well I’m dizzy!”

“Maybe the poison I gave you is working,”

Logan joked. Roman chuckled, then flopped onto the couch beside him. 

“Well? What’s the antidote to that poison then?”

Roman had never gotten along incredibly well with the nerdiest of the sides, but playing along with the joke was better than being bored. It seemed that Logan had the same idea, as he scoffed at Roman.

“You think I’d just give it to you?”

“You want me to die?”

“I mean, I did poison you, so yes, yes I do.”

“Oh come on, you’ve got to give me a chance.”

“Fine. I'll give you hints and answer questions, and you have to find out what poison it is. If you do, then I’ll give you the antidote.”

Roman rolled his eyes. Logan had the ability to make anything boring, even a game about imaginary poison. 

“Well, if you’re just going to roll your eyes, I’ll assume that you don’t want the antidote.”

“You can’t just let me die!”

Roman cried, melodramatically. 

“Then get the antidote.”

Logan, caught up in the game, decided to add another factor.

“I gave it to you a little while ago. You’ll be dead in approximately one minute.”

Roman gasped as Logan continued.

“And once you die, I’ll win.”

That set Roman’s mind spinning. Princes don’t lose, especially to nerds like Logan. He needed to know what poison it was…

“How did you give me the poison?”

Logan thought of the most logical answer, and replied, 

“Through the glass of water you drank with lunch. It’s passed by liquid.”

He was getting carried away, and unknowingly created his own downfall.

“Liquid? Like, spit? The poison is in my spit?”

“An odd question, but yes, I suppose so…thirty seconds remaining. Give it up princey, I win.”

Time was running out. Roman had an idea, but needed to rely on Logan getting caught up in his own emotions, which wasn’t something Logan ever did. However, it seemed that he was already losing his logical speech in favor of the dramatic. Here goes nothing…

“As my dying wish, I would like something Logan.”

“What do you…”

Roman wordlessly moved in, close to Logan, until their mouths were centimeters away and waited for Logan to close the gap. The logical side hesitated, surprised for just a moment, then leaned in, letting their lips crash. After only a second, Roman pulled away with a triumphant grin. In that same second, Logan realized what had happened. 

“Now you’re poisoned too! When you give yourself the antidote, I’ll take it from you and heal myself. Ha! I win! I even got you to use your imagination! You were having fun, admit it! You used your creativity and had fun and I won!”

Logan was shocked and appalled, realizing that Roman was right. Then, a smirk crept its way across his face.

“Actually, I believe I have won.”

Roman was confused.

“I got you poisoned, and-“

“Sure, you got the antidote. But I got to kiss a prince. Doesn’t that make me a winner?”


End file.
